


The Ring

by redeem147



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kara chooses the future, will the decision stick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

The beautiful young blonde woman sat curled in her ergonomic chair, looking at the small gold ring on the table. Light from the window, overlooking a city with architecture more exotic than Metropolis, more restrained than Kandor, reflected off the letter 'L' engraved on the band.

Kara Zor-el looked at the ring, and pondered.

*

Garth was stealing a cookie in the Legion headquarters mess, when she appeared behind him. “Hey,” she said, “where am...”

He spun around and zapped her electrically without thinking, burning a hole in the shoulder of her blue top. His eyes went wide at the sight of the beautiful girl patting out the flame. When she moved her hand, the skin was pink and untouched. “Who are you?” he asked.

“I'm...”

“Her name is Kara.” Imra came in to the room, her expression a mixture of shock and delight. “And she's Superman's cousin.”

“Superwho?” the girl asked.

“Superman. Clark Kent. Kal-el.”

“What's going on?” Kara looked at the Legionaires. “I don't know either of you. How did you...?”

Garth took a bite of his cookie. “Imara's a telepath. She can read your mind. “

“Which I wouldn't do without asking. I recognize you. From the archives. There's photos of you with Kal-el, I mean Clark, and some of you posing. Then nothing. You just disappear from history.”

“Imra is also,” added Garth, “a Superfan.”

Imra gestured for Kara to sit down. “You're wearing a Legion ring. Where did you get it? What are you doing here?”

“And,” asked Garth, “Do you want a cookie?”

*

She picked up the ring and rolled it between her fingers. The light through her window was starting to fade.

*

Rokk held the ring in the palm of his hand, holding it out to Kara. “You gave it back to us. Now we're giving it back to you. If you want to join us. Or, you could use it to go home. Your choice.”

“I don't need it. Not to fly.” Kara looked at his hand, afraid he would snatch the band of gold away, afraid that he wouldn't. “I miss Kal, but that world isn't really my home, any more than this is. But I promised him I would stay away and let him find his destiny.”

“So take it.” Rokk pressed the ring into her hand. “Be part of us. Maybe this is your destiny.”

“I'm grateful. I really am.” She held the ring up into the light. “I do want to be part of you. I know I can do good here. I just...”

“Hey, Rokk. I'm back. Sorry it took so long.” Kara turned at the sound of a familiar voice. Stared at the man standing there, so nonchalent, setting every one of her nerve fibres tingling with danger. “Brainiac!”

“Kara?” His face lit up in a smile. He didn't raise his fist, didn't hit her with heat vision. He walked quickly to her and pulled her into an embrace. “It's so good to see you!”

She dropped the ring.

*

She lay down on her bed, clasping the ring tightly, pressing a circle into her palm.

*

Kara sat on the edge of the roof, next to her former enemy. “I never thought we would be working together.”

He nodded. “Or so well. It's strange, because I remember everything that happened, the way I was, but at the same time, I'm not him anymore.”

“Brainiac 5,” she said. “Does that mean they couldn't get it right the other three times?”

He laughed. “No. It's an old earth expression. Five by five. It means everything's okay. I'm okay.”

“I'm glad. Because even with all we went through back then, you're all I have left of home.”

She didn't have to explain. “Krypton,” he said.

“Krypton.”

He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him. “I know Rokk offered you the Legion ring back. And I know you turned it down.” He looked at her with his usual intense gaze. “You don't really want to be a part of us. To commit to staying here.”

“Commit. Big word.” She lay her hand on Brainiac 5's. “But that's not all of it. Or even most of it.”

“I know. Rokk told me. I have something for you.” He pulled a package out of his pocket. “Open it.”

“If this is an engagement ring, I have to tell you I don't really like you that way.”

“What?” His eyebrows threatened to crawl off his forehead.

“Joke.” She opened the package. “It's the Legion ring.”

“Not exactly.”

“Okay, now I'm the one who doesn't get it.”

He took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger. “It looks just like it, but it's only a band of gold. No flight, no time travel. You can wear it and be one of us. No temptation. Then someday, when you're ready, I'll make you one you can use to visit the past.”

She pulled it off and lay it carefully in the box. “I'll think about it.”

*

Kara felt the ring in her palm. Putting it on would mean committing to something. Staying and being part of a team. More than a team. A family.

It felt good on her finger.


End file.
